deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
01011000
SM06:' 01011000''' is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is available for Adam Jensen to complete during his second visit to Prague. Completing this mission unlocks an achievement/trophy of the same name. It originally starts as a point of interest (The Glitch) until Jensen accepts the mission in the pawn shop. Objectives & XP Rewards * There is an optional XP bonus up to 250 XP, which can achieved by using CASIE on Walker. 200 XP is awarded upon correctly reading the CASIE input and confronting Walker upstairs, but if you instead push for a bargain you will earn 50 XP and get another chance when downstairs to correctly read the input for 200 XP more. Walkthrough The mission is available to start as soon as you get back from Golem City. As Jensen leaves the puppet shop, you will notice a hologram street sign across the road near some police guards. When you approach a glitched street sign, it starts to glitch and, when interacted with, will start to show images of Panchaea before someone named Helle contacts you, asking you to go to a pawn shop in the south part of Prague. There are other glitched street signs that can be found in Prague, any one of which may be used to start the mission. Another glitched street sign is located on the street north of Adam Jensen's apartment. Make your way there and the shop's door will be remotely unlocked before Helle asks you to go downstairs. Use the messaging function on any of the computers to talk to Helle, who only tells Jensen they have a mutual enemy. Then she asks you to pick up a package that has something to do with "old memories" and gives a keycode for you to use. Retrieve Helle's Package Helle's package is located in the local tourism center, which is part of an area labeled as the "Underpath." There are a couple ways into the tourism center. One way is to jump on top of the Sarif Industries van, then onto the metal awning and through the window up here, which leads to a hole above the room. The other way, if you have the punch through wall aug, is to go down the alley behind the van, punch the vent, and use the ventilation duct just to the right of it (on the same wall). Once you arrive at the location, you will find 3 professional looking mercenaries looking for the data disk. One of the mercenaries carries a pocket secretary relevant to a later part of this mission. Helle helps Jensen by providing power to the lock, making the room accessible. Retrieve the disk, which is in a dated format, akin to a floppy disk. Helle then instructs Jensen to go to the Future-Past Antiký shop, where you can find a reader for the disk. Find a Reader at Future-Past Antiký When you get there, you are greeted by a very talkative store "clerk" welcoming you to "Future-Last, where 'Old is Gold.'" You have several different options here: Without the pocket secretary found on the mercenaries in travel office: * Bypass the conversation entirely by hacking into the basement (which may require some biocells, glass shield cloaking system, etc.). Doing this though will still cause the "clerk" to confront you when you head into the basement. * Kill or incapacitate the "clerk" without engaging in conversation. * Engage in conversation and confront the "clerk" about the store's name and keep pushing until he draws a gun and fights you. You can also back out about the name and go to another topic. * Ask about the price (without CASIE). This will cause the "clerk" to unlock the basement to let you in. You can then take him out discreetly or head down for a fight. If you select "refuse" instead, he will fight you in the store. * Ask about the price (with CASIE) and choosing "negotiate" will also cause him to open the basement and grants a small XP bonus. * Ask about the other customer and he'll unlock the basement. Choosing to suspect him will lead to a fight. With the pocket secretary found on the mercenaries in the travel office, you have the option to confront the "clerk" with more information, now knowing that he is a contract killer named Walker working for PICUS: * You can still choose all of the options available without the pocket secretary. * Bypass the conversation entirely by hacking into the basement (which may require some biocells, glass shield cloaking system, etc.). However, once you enter the basement you will have an additional dialogue option to disarm the conflict by warning Walker. * Engage in conversation with Walker until he draws a gun on Adam and asks you to guess who he is. You can then select the "you're in danger" prompt and it will get him to turn on his employer and give you the reader. You can then choose to either both walk away or fight him. Either way, he will not show up in future mission events. * Asking about the price or the other customer will cause Walker to open the basement door, where you can either take him out discreetly or prepare for a fight. If you select "refuse" instead, he will fight you in the store unless you use the "you're in danger" prompt to get him to back down. Downstairs, if you have already knocked out/killed or allowed Walker to leave, the basement will appear to be full of inactive traps and the incapacitated store clerk strapped to a bomb. If alive and conscious, Walker will confront Jensen in the basement. If you choose belittle, Walker will disable the bomb and EMP mines to allow for a "fair fight" and shoot the player immediately. Without CASIE, or by choosing to intimidate him, Walker will set off the EMP mines and start the bomb countdown before he heads back upstairs. You will have 45 seconds to disarm the bomb. To do so, get to the clock over the body and activate it to reveal a button that will unlock the nearby door. Go in and select disarm on the wall panel inside. You can also allow the bomb to go off by following Walker back up the stairs and take him out, though this will kill the real clerk downstairs (doing so will not affect the Pacifist achievement). Whichever path you choose, once Walker has been dealt with, go into the small back room of the basement to find the reader on the desk. Helle will then ask you to head back to Jensen's apartment. Access the Data at the Safe House Head to the apartment and use the reader to find out who Helle really is. As you are talking, the speaker will suddenly stop, realizing the mercenaries that were after her are back. Their numbers depend on your past choices: * If you killed the mercenaries but let Walker go using the pocket secretary, or killed everyone, only one mercenary shows up. * If you killed the mercenaries and incapacitated Walker without killing him, only Walker shows up. * If you used the pocket secretary or killed Walker, but did not kill the mercenaries, 4 mercenaries appear. * If you did not kill any of them (either by leaving them alone or knocking them unconscious) 3 mercenaries and Walker appear. You can take them all out, stealthily or straight on, but keep in mind that the Police officers investigating the apartment below and Tars' bodyguards will attack you if you are trying to start a firefight within line of sight and/or earshot. Speed, a silenced weapon, or some biocells with a bit of careful footwork can help to take them out without causing unrest in the neighborhood. Alternatively, you can escape through the bathroom window, avoiding the mercenaries completely. If you tell the Smart Home on Jensen's computer to lock the doors prior to conversing with Helle, the mercenaries will waste a few more seconds unlocking the front door, giving you more time to escape or set up an ambush. Once they are taken care of, Eliza will contact you again and the mission will finish. Consequences * If this mission is completed, Eliza will later contact Jensen when Prague is under martial law and create a diversion for him in the Red Light District so that Jensen can safely reach the Dvali territory. * After completing the mission, Jensen's apartment may be trashed when he later visits the apartment at a later time. If the apartment is trashed, a pocket secretary from Picus with the message "Helle" will be found in the kitchen. ** The apartment will be trashed if Walker or any of the mercenaries who arrived in the apartment are left alive, unless you did not kill Walker or any of the mercenaries during the mission. ** The apartment will be trashed if Helle is told to hide. * After completing the mission, Jensen has the option of telling K about it but nothing appears to come of this. Story items The following story items are associated with this mission. Notes * Future-Past Antiký can be visited well before the quest is actually made available. The basement can be broken into and looted, but the store room will be locked again if cracked. The old clock concealing the switch can be moved at that point and will stay open when Jensen returns for the quest. * The button behind the clock can reset the lock on the door an unlimited number of times, allowing you to restock on Reveal Software if you happen to run low on it. * If you convinced Walker to walk away, he will show up in the basement of Svobody Beer after the mercenaries break into Jensen's apartment and will still be there after Jensen returns from G.A.R.M. Trivia * 01011000 is the binary representation of the number 88, which is the ASCII code for the capital letter "X". ru:01011000 Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements